1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a gaming machine and a control method thereof, allowing an amount of payout of insurance to vary according to the contents of games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional gaming machines are known in which: a game is started by betting a predetermined amount of gaming media; a plurality of reels on which a plurality of symbols are drawn starts spinning; spinning of the plurality of reels is stopped after the elapse of a predetermined period of time; and a prize is awarded based on a combination of symbols appearing on reels displayed in a stopped state. Further, conventional gaming machines are known in which the payout of insurance is performed for players. In such gaming machines, in the case where a player has consumed a large number of gaming media after the play of a game for a long time, if games have been played until a predetermined number of games have been reached, the payout of a predetermined amount of insurance is performed for such player.
Examples of the prior art documents are: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-117053; United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/139287; U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999B2; United State Patent No. 2002065124A1; United State Patent No. 20040053676A1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,390; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,459; U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,697; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,483; U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,730; U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,088; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,981; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,896; U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,016; U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,820; U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,482; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731; U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,957; U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,402; U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,013; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709; U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,638; U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,980; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,909; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,303; U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,533; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,817; U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,704; U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,707; U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,459; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,963; United State Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0069073; European Patent Application Publication No. 1192975; European Patent Application Publication No. 1302914; European Patent Application Publication No. 1544811; European Patent Application Publication No. 1477947; European Patent Application Publication No. 1351180; European Patent Application Publication No. 0631798; German Patent Application Publication No. 4137010; German Patent Application Publication No. 3712841; German Patent Application Publication No. 3242890; German Patent Application Publication No. 10049444; United Kingdom Patent Application Publication No. 2326830; WO04/095383; WO03/083795; WO07/026396; WO07/026401; WO04/026400; WO07/026406; WO07/026399; WO07/026407; WO07/026402; WO07/026403; and WO07/026404.
In the game machines described above, the payout of insurance is not performed until a predetermined number of times of playing a game has been reached. Thus, if a player has abandoned continuing games until the predetermined number of times of playing the game has been reached, the player has also been forced to abandon acquisition of the insurance.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumference, and aims to provide a gaming machine and a control method of the gaming machine having a new insurance function.